Hermione's Champions
by smutgasm
Summary: Viktor Krum isn't the only champion that Hermione had a fling with. PWP. Threesome.


Request is from HollyWrites. Enjoy darling. ;)

**Hermione's Champions **

Hermione made her steps as quiet as possible as she hurried down the deserted corridor. She had received a note at breakfast asking her to meet them in an abandoned classroom, the familiar handwriting had her blushing and she stuffed the note deep in her bag. Contrary to popular belief Viktor Krum wasn't the only tri-wizard tournament champion that had expressed interest in her, and it wasn't the one who she was currently hurrying to meet up with. She saw the tapestry that hid the old classroom door and she quickly pushed it a side and slipped inside, shutting the door hastily behind her. Two people were already in there, sitting on top of the empty desk, side by side their beauty almost blinding in the moonlit room.

"We were waiting on you," Cedric slipped off the desk effortlessly, coming towards her like a panther stalking its prey. He was tall and lean and effortless as he took his hand in her and lead her over to where the other person was waiting, a beautiful smile on her angelic face.

Being only fourteen Hermione had been stunned and flattered when Cedric had approached a week after the Yule ball and asked her to meet him alone. She thought he was much more handsome than Viktor and she hastily agreed, she quickly fell for his charm and wit and smile. When he brought Fleur along on one of their secret dates the attraction had been tangible and the three couldn't help but indulge in one another. It had been a month sense the first night and Hermione looked forward to every meeting with both her lovers. Her small hand slipped perfectly into Cedric's larger one as he led her to the desk, his hand slid up her arm to grasp softly the back of her neck.

Fleur smiled softly, dipping her body downward to begin to kiss Hermione softly. Cedric watched his fingers stroking the back of Hermione's long neck as the two girls' kiss became heated. Fleur slipped off the desk and pressed herself against Hermione who grabbed Fleur's slight hips. Fleur slipped her small hands under Hermione's jumper, rubbing circles against the Gryffindor's belly as their tongues intertwined.

"Strip each other," Cedric ordered moving back to sit on the desk and watch his girls' greedily.

Hermione moaned as Fleur lifted her jumper off and threw it, her hands moving to her chest palming her breast through the thin bra. Hermione deftly slipped Fleurs light linen shirt off before moving her hands to push the light blue skirt to the floor. Fleur let her hands slide down Hermione's sides and made quick work of her jeans pushing them down her legs. Their moves crashed together again, this time frantically as Fleur rid Hermione of her bra and took the large d cup breasts into her small hands, pulling and manipulating Hermione's sensitive nipple. Cedric had removed his clothes as he watched them, his hand pulling a slow rhythm on his hard large member. He swiped his thumb over the head hissing in pleasure as Hermione quickly took off Fleur's bra and panties before dipping her head to suckle a light pink nipple into her warm mouth.

Fleur moaned threading her hands into Hermione's wild curls as Hermione used her mouth to pleasure the young French girl. Hermione dropped to her knees, running her hands up Fleur's long pale legs she draped one over her shoulder and began to lap at the other girls' clit. Cedric got up silently and moved behind Hermione. Fleur braced her hands behind her on the desk, arching her back and pressing her center forward into Hermione's mouth as she licked and sucked at the dripping juices.

"Shit yez, oh," Fleur moaned throwing her head back in pleasure.

"You like this little girl eating your pussy?" Cedric asked kneeling behind Hermione, his eyes trained on Fleur who nodded her eyes rolling back in her head in pleasure. "Spread your legs for me," he ordered Hermione, watching as she moved into a doggy position, her ass up in the air for him as she continued to lick Fleur's wet folds.

Cedric grabbed Hermione's ample hips, loving the way her curves fit in his hands before lining up his thick long cock with her entrance. He pushed forward slowly, filling her up to the brim as her moans vibrated against Fleur's clit. He pulled back slowly before pressing back in with a groan, feeling her tightness wrap around him perfectly.

"You're so tight baby," he moaned, his hand pushing on her lower back, arching her body so that he could rub against her g-spot with every pass. He began a steady rhythm, she pressed back against him desperately as he began to thrust into her. Fleur was practically riding Hermione's face desperate for release as Hermione teased her clit endlessly. Cedric began to slam into her harder, watching her ass cheeks jiggle with every thrust and her moans got louder with every pass. Soon she sucked on Fleur's clit moaning around it as she did and Fleur screamed out in pleasure, her juices literally gushing onto Hermione's face. After coming down from her climax Fleur fell bonelessly to the floor and Hermione dropped her elbows the ground, her face on her forearm, her ass even further in the air as Cedric slammed into her.

"Are you close, cum for me baby," He ordered reaching around to pinch her clit, her back arched and she moaned low and long as her orgasm washed through her. Cedric grabbed her neck and pulled her up so he could kiss Fleur's cum from Hermione's face. He rose up, still kissing her violently before pulled away and hoisting Fleur onto the desk. She lay back, her hair spread out as she looked every bit the goddess waiting for her lover. Cedric climbed up on the desk and sat between her spread thighs. He threw her long legs over his shoulder before sinking home in her slick velvet pussy. Hermione also crawled onto the desk, moving to straddle Fleur's head. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's thighs and drew the girl down onto her mouth; nails digging into Hermione's pale thighs Fleur began to tease Hermione's pussy with her talented tongue.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Hermione screamed her hips bucking against Fleurs face.

"That's so sexy," Cedric groaned slamming into Fleur hard and fast. Hermione moaned at the sight before her before bending down to flick her tongue against Fleur's clit, Cedric growled at the sight of Hermione looking up at him with her dark eyes while tonging the tight clit as he fucked the same pussy. Fleur was moaning loudly, her sounds muffled by Hermione's pussy. Fleur moved her hands to press three long slender fingers into Hermione's tight hole, thrusting them in and out as she licked her clit. Hermione screamed in pleasure and began to move her hips, humping Fleur's face desperately. Cedric ran his hands down Fleur's long legs still looking down at Hermione who's little pink tongue was flicking rapidly over Fleurs clit.

He felt the fluttering of Fleur's pussy around his cock and her back arched up as her body began to shake in a hard orgasm. He watched as Hermione pushed herself back up and desperately moved her hips over Fleur's face her back arching and head thrown back as she fell over her own cliff, her scream echoing loudly in the classroom. Cedric watched as they both caught their breath, before her pulled his still hard cock out of Fleur's pussy and moved back off the desk to stand before them.

"Come suck this cock girls," he ordered as they immediately crawled off the desk and dropped to their knees before him. He threaded his left hand into Hermione's wild curls and his other hand in to Fleur's silky blond locks as they began to lick his dick teasingly. Hermione was swirling her tongue over the head, the tip of her tongue digging softly into the slit before going around the entire head again. Fleur moved to lick a long line from base to tip on the underside, against the sensitive vein there. Cedric pressed Hermione down on him, her lips sliding down his cock until he was slipping down her throat and her nose was pressed against his pelvic bone. Fleur moved lower to suck his balls into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and licking the sensitive skin between them.

"Fuck I love your mouths," he groaned as Hermione began to bob on him, his hips flexing so that he could fuck her mouth. Letting go of Fleurs hair he put both hands on Hermione's head fucking her mouth harder, her gags only turning him on more as she took him. He saw the spit gathering at the corners of her mouth and dripping down onto her chest and he moaned at the sexy sight. Pulling her head back she looked up at him with her dark eyes, neck arched.

"Stick your tongue out, both of you" he ordered as Fleur assumed the same position as Hermione. Cedric grabbed his cock at the base and smacked it on Hermione's tongue and then Fleur's over and over back and forth.

"You're little cum sluts aren't you?" he said as they both moaned. He pulled back and began to stroke his cock, jerking off violently. His thumb ran over the head and he saw the two girl's beneath him and he finally lost it, his milky cum spraying into Hermione's mouth, some hit Fleur's cheek and he aimed a little on Hermione's big tits. When he was finished he watched the girls smile and lick their lips before Hermione licked the cum off of Fleur's cheek and Fleur did the same to the drops on Hermione's breasts. They stood up and Cedric grabbed their necks softly and all three of them leaned in for a messy three way kiss.

"Two nights from now, same place," Cedric ordered bending down to grab his trousers. The girls nodded and shared a satisfied smile. Bringing the three schools together for the tournament had been the best idea Hogwarts has had yet. Hermione thought as she watched her lovers redressing.


End file.
